Roach Problem
by Helghast soldier 35
Summary: A mercenary is hired to take out a certain blue experiment. The mercenary is ruthless and neutral but he's AN EXPERIMENT


_**Chapter 1**_

A cheer came from the crowd as their leader Kitu was making his speech.

"And so forth any crimes will punished with death" concluded Kitu. Another cheer came from the crowd for all except one. The figure was small and a grey cloak was wrapped around his body and a hood covered his head.

"There he is" thought the figure then he began to push through the crowd and make his way towards Kitu.

Kitu saw that the figure was coming closer so he ordered his men to shoot at the figure. The figure reached the platform and a guard raised his gun but was shot by the figure and the other guard tried to shot but was stabbed by the figure and was on his knees.

The figure jumped into the air and a green blade revealed itself from his cloak sleeve. Kitu reached for his gun but the figure came down and stabbed Kitu in his throat. There was silence in the crowd. They were in shock by the death of their leader but that shock would turn into anger.

The crowd let out a thunderous yell and charged for the platform. The figure turned around then jumped off the platform and ran off with guards running after him. The guards fired their guns at the figure as he ran down the streets then 5 more guards appeared at the end of the street and opened fire at the figure. The figure suddenly flew into the air and the guards that were chasing him were shot dead.

"He's got a jetpack, take him down" shouted at guard then they began to shoot at the figure. The figure reached for something then dropped a ball-shaped object and flew off at incredible speed. The guards looked at the ball then noticed that it was beeping very fast. It was too late for them to run.

The figure watched from the air as an explosion engulfed a city block. He smiled then flew away. He landed by a huge clutter of leaves and dirt his jetpack's green flare ceased and he removed his cloak. He was an experiment that was tall and covered from head to toe in green and red armor, his helmet was red and his green tail was still visible while his jetpack was colored black.

He began to remove the leaves and dirt from the mound and revealed a cruiser colored black. He hopped into the cruiser and took off. Out of the planet's atmosphere, he activated a video uplink on his control panel and a dark figure appeared on his screen.

"Jos, I've taken care of Kitu. So where's my money?" asked the experiment.

"It's here in the bar but you'll have to come and get it, Roach" responded Jos.

Roach, he was one of the most feared mercenaries in the universe but he wasn't cheap. He always charged about 10,000,000 credits just to kill a planet leader but 700,000,000 to take out the entire planet. He is never seen without his armor which has become his trademark asking him to take off his armor is a death wish. He is currently single since he barely has time to find a mate and settle down but he loves his job.

"Fine, I'll be there in a minute" said Roach reaching for his hyperdrive stick then pulling it.

_**At Kass's Bar**_

Roach walking into the bar which was filled with many aliens having a drink or starting a fight. The place was dark and gloomy which was the way he liked it. The owner Kass took him in after saving his bar from a gang of ex-con aliens and works as his "intel manager". Roach took a seat in a stoll then a purple furry alien took a seat next to him.

"Roach, he's your money. Good job, on the kill" said Jos handing him a suitcase filled with credits. Jos then dashed out of the bar.

"Where's he going" Roach opened the suitcase and began to analyze the credits then he noticed something was wrong.

"HEY, THERE IS ONLY 99,999,999 CREDITS IN HERE!" shouted Roach but Jos was already gone so there was no use.

An orange alien with many tentacles came up to him from behind the counter.

"Hey, Roach how did your job go?" asked Kass.

"It went great but the guy cheated me out of one more credit" responded Roach then he turned to Kass, "Is Linda still in repair" Kass looked at him with a reassuring smile.

"Linda is repaired and ready to head out into the field with you again" said Kass.

Linda was an AI that would accompany Roach inside of his armor. She looked like a human pilot with a helmet on and she glowed yellow. She could take over any vehicle that had an empty AI space or no AI at all but Roach uses her to hack into security systems and as company.

"Great, so is anything new" asked Roach.

"Well, someone wants to see you for a job. He's in the back room." said Kass.

Roach got off the stool and walked over to a door at the end of the bar and opened it. He went inside and sat down. The room was dark and was only lit by dim light that need a core change.

"Hello" came a voice then a monitor came down from the ceiling and the one that was speaking was a white hamster.

"I've heard of you, you're Dr. Hämsterviel" said Roach.

"Yes, I suppose you've heard of my regin of terror around the galaxy, correct" asked Hamsterviel.

"No, I just read that you and a clone army were arrested and put in prison for good" repsonded Roach.

Hamsterviel gruffed and looked at Roach, "I require your servivces. I need you to kill this experiment" a picture of a blue experiment appeared on the screen, "His name is experiment 626 also known as Stitch and I want him elimanted" said Hamsterviel.

"A genetic experiment? That's going to cost you a lot of money. I'd say about 800,000,000 credits" said Roach looking at Hamsterviel.

"WHAT, I WILL NOT PAY THAT MUCH!" shouted Hamsterviel.

"No pay, No kill" spat Roach.

"Okay, I'll pay it just get to planet Earth and land on Hawaii" said Hamsterviel then the screen cut off.

Roach walked out the room and looked at Kass, "Kass, I've got a mission. Tell Linda, to download herself into the cursier" said Roach then he walked away.

"Alright" responded Kass then he walked over to the back.

Roach went outside and began to load weapons into his crusier then he finished and jumped into the cruiser. Linda appeared on the control panel.

"Hello, Roach how can I help" asked Linda. Her voice was like a goddess.

"Just set this thing on autopilot and set a course for Earth" responded Roach as he put on his seatbelt.

"Will do" confirmed Linda.

The ship began to lift off then zoomed into hyperdrive.

Next stop: Earth

Target: Experiment 626


End file.
